suethorfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoitelove1234
Yoitelove1234 , AKA Ling or Ling Ling, is a Suethor'' Troll'' .'' History He joined Deviantart August 11, 2010. Although we all refer to Ling as 'He', his gender is hidden, so, nobody really knows, although, he is the e-Husband of Aikiku, and the (Ex now) e-Brother of Lenaleebara (See her Wiki) When he first started trolling, he slowly shifted from proper grammar, to talking LIEK DIS! In his first journal, he writes in this horrible grammer massacer. At the bottom, MANY spaces away, here is what is written: ''"P.S: I be trollin. For any idiot who takes me seriously, you have just been Ling-Rolled." It's lulzier that this is indeed a Rick Roll with macecred versions of the lyrics in his Listening to, Reading, Watching, and Playing. Listening to: NEVAH GOONA GIVE U UP! Reading: NEVAH GUNNA LET U DOWN Watching: NEVAH GONNA TURN AROUND Playing: AND DESERTCHA! At this point, it was obvious he was a troll, and he even admitted it. As he started rolling out a Homunculus Sue named Angst, people still believed him not to be a troll though, since, that admittion was pretty hidden. Some people actually LIKED and FAVORITED Angst. It is a wonder what is going through these peoples heads, since, by her bubble gum pink hair, it should be obvious she's a Sue. His second post was after somebody kindly critiqued, calling his character Angst a sue and another called him a Troll. Hilarity ensues as he told them to 'STFU', hid the Sue comment, and, then wrote this Journal: ''WTFYHJGKHJGYGYFF! D<'' Mon Aug 16, 2010, 8:04 AMUh em gee! Peaple, Ling Ling just gut caled a troll! Nu, wtf men! D< I em sexxxxxxeh! AM NUT A URGLEH TRALL! D< Obviously, he's playing it up for his own lulz. Nobody really cared about his bitching though. :\ Afterward, he cranked out another picture of Angst. So far, both were made on bases. Anyways, this one gets more favorites, since, the hair was based already. Both works were summited to a few groups, and, were prompty accepted. There was more bitching and yelling, since people still had yet to figure he was a Troll. Later, he created a 'Caribian', the screwed up name for a Kiriban, for when he got 100 page views. The brave Ohwellthen stepped up with the wanted screenshot, and trolled him back with this: her name is ayumi ikari and she has long purple hair that goes down to her nees and she's winry's sister!!!! and shes really skinny and shes a gewd mechanic shes better than winry !!!!! she loves edo-kun and he loves her and he comforts her when she cries becuz of her parents dying in isjhbalzzz Ling, the Troll, was not detered. In fact, the next day, he cracked out a purple haired Winry-alike as the Kiriban, using a Winry base. More lulz are had. Soon, our favorite Suethor, Lenaleebara, gets involved, telling her 'nii-san' to stop. We don't know what happened, but, his profile ID changed after to this, where, he does admit to being a Troll: Not much else has happened since, except for the release of Shelle Spelman, another Sue, who, he defended against Lenaleebara with some argument that actually made her SHUT UP. It was lulz. On August 18th, 2010, Yoitelove1234 came across our Wiki on him. He promptly commented Lenaleebara on it, on her page, and, seemed thrilled to have gotten a wiki on himself. This drama has led to The Great Wiki War (See Lenaleebara's page), although, it seemd Yoite isn't involved at all. In fact, August 19th, 2010, he posted this Journal: OMFG! I'MMA FAMUS! BET DAT BISHES! D< Thu Aug 19, 2010, 10:15 AM Uh meh gud, I gut mai own wiki. BET DAT BETDATBEDAT! D< [link] I wus kina angre dey culled me a Suefer an a Trall, but... 'm stull fumus! 8D M' nut 1 dou, afcourse. "To Ling Ling, we all here at the Suethor Wikia are happy we have made your day and hope you continue to appreciate your Wiki page." - Official Editor of Yoitelove1234's page Later that day, he posted a NEW Sue, as if to tempt us on. This one is probably the lulziest one yet, Edwina Elric. I kid you not. She's Ed's twin sister, and, apparently, in the comments, it was decided that there might be incest involved. Who knows. On August 20th, Ling Ling suddenly got upset with Lenaleebara (About our Wiki, and how she was calling our Gawd, thee 'kiku, a frickin flamer, which was lulz, and untrue, since, 'Kiku hasn't ever flamed anyone) from what we witnessed, and, told her off. There was a slight argument, before he said he would block her. The Journal they'd been arguing in was then deleted before the great DA went down for a bit to fix things up. After when the site was back up again, Yoitelove1234 wrote a journal saying he and Lenaleebara were through until further notice. Whether they will make up or not is to be seen. "We, the staff of the Suethor wiki, pray they do, as, it was not our intention to cause the fight indirectly, and we apologize to Lenaleebara that we sounded offensive enough to her that she has to create lies to gain sympathy from others, and end up losing her brother, one of her friends, and others in the process of her lies." Later, Lenaleebara posted up an apologizing Journal, apologizing to her friends, not us, and admitting the things she has said about us (Or half of them) were lies, and admitted some of the things we had written in turn were true. They became friends again, and, Yoite seems to have been offline for a bit now. It is time for school though, so, it's natural. Trivial facts about Yoitelove1234: *He first appears telling Lenaleebara calmly about how people have rights to opinions. A small war ensued in comments, before, finally, it ended. Somehow, they became e-Siblings, and, in the middle of defending Lenaleebara, Aikiku switched sides. Yoite proposed and married her in the comments. The two seem to have been happy since. *Ling seems to like Yaoi, hinted by his first talk with Lenalee. And Yoite from Nabari no Ou. He may be bi, if anything. *In a comment on an anti-Sue group he joined, he promised to keep his trolling to his profile, and, claimed drawing Sues 'burned' him, but was worth it for te lulz. What a brave soldier. *His icon is currently 'Get Down' , a Meme that slowly has been going down in popularity, but, is still lulzy. *His newer character, Shelle Spelman, may be a slight reference to Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler, on the count of the same hair color, and the pronunciations.